Everything is Funnier
by xRynnX
Summary: Giotto puts his guardians in a time-out for destroying his house. But things get a little out of hand due to some illusions and a bad joke.


**(A/N) I have to be honest, I don't really like this one. And I really should be writing VH write now, ugh -.-.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Giotto's eye twitched at the sound of a crash.

That was crash number sixty-seven of the day. One more than Giotto allowed in an entire month.

The young boss stood from his desk and left his office, making his way to the site of the crash. When he reached the hallway he was certain the crash had come from, he found a terribly annoying sight that made him want to grill his guardians and throw them to the dogs.

Lampo was on top of Knuckles, who was on the floor, looking like he was trying to chew the boxers head off. G was flailing and hanging upside down from the tentacle of a yellow octopus that was wrapped around his ankle. Alaude was stuck to the wall with green slime and glaring and everyone. Spade was sitting on the octopus's head, Asari by his side and the two of them with big smiles on their faces.

Giotto's eye twitched rapidly.

"MY OFFICE! NOW!"

~0~0~0~0~

Giotto sat at his desk, his face trying to bury it's self into the mahogany desk. His guardians were all seated in chairs and recliners, looking like kids who were three seconds away from being punished.

G was sitting far away from Spade and Asari who were sitting on the first couch with small pouts on their faces. The red head was trembling and muttering something about hating seafood forever. Knuckles was pouting and rubbing his head. Lampo was simply pouting. Alaude was glaring and somewhat pouting at the same time, his platinum blonde hair and body covered in green slime.

"Alaude, go clean up and meet us in the living room when you're done, okay?" Giotto said, pulling his face away from his desk and standing.

Alaude nodded and rushed out of the room.

"All of you, come with me."

~0~0~0~0~

When Alaude entered the living he saw something he never expected to see in his entire life.

Asari and G were sitting against the wall of one corner, little frowns on their faces. Knuckles and Spade were sitting at the corner to the right of G and Asari's. Lampo was sitting against the wall between the two corners, looking lonely and a bit scared, he was still a kid after all.

"Over there" said Giotto from the couch that sat before the wall that held the guardians. The Vongola boss pointed to the spot beside Lampo and Alaude nodded before going to sit beside the green haired kid.

Lampo instantly scooted closer to him when Alaude sat down. Alaude allowed it for no reason at all.

In five minutes, the six guardians had changed positions twenty-three times. G and Asari were currently resting their chins on their knees, Knuckles was leaning against the wall and Spade in the fetal position. Lampo had both of his legs stretched out, his hands in his lap and Alaude was sitting pretzel style.

Giotto was reading a book and sipping tea quietly, looking up every once in a while to make sure his guardians were behaving.

After two more minutes, Spade grew tired of simply sitting there.

Asari rose and eyebrow when he was something forming behind their boss. G's eyes widened and then he bit his lip when it was fully formed.

An illusion of the first Vongola boss in a pirate suit stood behind the reading boss who seemed oblivious to the illusion behind him.

Lampo covered his mouth quickly, his shoulders shaking from contained laughter.

Alaude ducked his head to hide his smirk and Knuckles pressed his face into the wall.

Asari pushed his face into G's shoulder to hide his laughter and G bit his lip harder when the pirate Giotto began to swing around a candy cane.

The pirate version of their boss disappeared and then another illusion came in its place. This time, it was a giant duck with the wild hair of their boss.

The guardian's 'pfft'ed before they tried extremely hard to contain their laughter.

Illusion after illusion appeared and reappeared. From dinosaurs with golden teeth to bearded men in women's underwear. And the guardians struggled to find ways to hide their need to laugh.

At one point during the punishment, Giotto stood with his teacup and left the room.

Asari took this chance to speak.

"Hey guys" he whispered, scooting forward a bit, "what kind of teeth can you get for a dollar?"

The guardian's nodded their heads for him to continue.

"Buck teeth!"

In just seconds roaring laughter erupted in the once quiet room.

Knuckle pounded on the wall. Spade doubled over on the floor. Lampo fell back and kicked his feet. Alaude slapped a hand to face. G wrapped his arms around his torso and fell backwards. Alaude's leg's stretched out, almost kicking Lampo in the face when he gave a small kick, causing a fresh round of laughter to start up.

When Giotto came back in to the room, thinking that something horrible had happened, he found his guardians all on the floor, their entire bodies shaking with laughter that was heard loudly in the room.

"Hey, what's up?"

Giotto turned his head to see his friend from the Shimon family.

"Hello, Cozart" Giotto greeted with a small nod, "I believe my guardians have gone insane. I am guessing long periods of being quiet does this to them."

Cozart shrugged, "I guess, they're all pretty crazy to begin with. So why were they in time out?"

"I found slime on my wall" Giotto answered, taking a sip of his tea while watching his guardian's struggling to breathe and laugh at the same time.

"Ah" Cozart muttered, his gaze turning from the guardians who were now rolling around, crashing into one another, to the tea cup in Giotto's hand, "Can I get some of that?"

Giotto nodded and led his friend back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile,

Spade sat up from the ground, chuckling softly and holding his aching stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Asari, your jokes still suck."

* * *

**(A/N) No one laughs at Asari's jokes. Ever. **


End file.
